Light of Fairies
by KennedyDreyar
Summary: In honor of the We are Alive day! Fairy Tail once again competes in the GMG, before they start however running into the White Dragon Slayer Lucy finds herself saving him, but from what? Find out as you read this possible multi-chapter depending on how you guys like it! look for the other stories posted for this wonderful day! Go to ErzaDLaw's page to find out more!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

For once in her life she didn't need to be protected. She had become stronger, something all her guildmates had finally seen. Needless to say, her victories over time had gained her a reputation as the unstoppable Light of Fairy Tail. Where the nickname had come from, she over knew but she didn't bother too much with it. She liked to be the one recognized for once. As the Light of Fairy Tail, the blonde bombshell, Lucy Heartfilia had become quite the saver for both civilians and her fellow mages. She seemed to have a knack for finding whoever was in trouble and helping out. This is what led her to her current predicament.

In the eve of the Grand Magic Games, she ran into a drunk dragon slayer, Master of Sabertooth. He was with a girl who kept trying to kiss him, while he kept murmuring sloshed "No, I don't want that."

"Hey!" She yelled. "No means no, you dimwit. Did nobody ever teach you about consent?" She made her way over and the girl quickly pulled Sabertooth's master closer.

"You're Lucy of Fairy Tail, why is it any concern of you what I do with my man?" Taking a closer look, Lucy saw the girl had pitch black eyes and red blood lips, paired with pale skin made her look just like a blood demon. She knew them from experience cause she'd taken a job with Cana where they had to hunt one of them in the forest in the outskirts of Strawberry Town. The only way to know for sure that this girl was a blood demon was to throw water at her.

She requipped into her Aquarius star dress and thanked the heavens they were near a fountain when she summoned a blast of water at the woman. The woman dropped Sting from her side and hissed at Lucy. Lunging at Lucy the woman bared her fangs and attempted to get close to her, probably in order to rip her throat out. Lucy called forward Loke's Star Dress and proceed to punch the blood demon with the power of Regulus, that knocked the demon unconscious. She then changed into her Virgo Star Dress and buried the demon under the ground after ripping out the black rock they called a heart. Burying them under the ground would ensure that they would be awoken anytime soon, ripping out their heart would be her insurance policy. Lucy then summoned Virgo.

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No, Virgo. Would you mind destroying this in the Celestial world? I would feel better if I knew it was not on Earthland."

"Another blood demon, Princess?" the pink-haired spirit asked.

"Yes, there seems to have been way more of them as of late, who knows why they have been increasing but please ask Grandpa Crux to look into their increasing number and see what he can find, please."

"Understood, Princess. What will you do about him?" the spirit pointed at the White Dragon Slayer, who was calmly snoring away.

Lucy had forgotten he was there. She sighed and answered, "I'll take him to his guild's inn. He's lucky he didn't get bitten or he would probably be dying right now."

* * *

Lucy had summoned Taurus to help her carry Sting to his inn. The sun was barely rising when she made her way into Sabertooth's inn, where everyone was either sleeping on the floor or trying to get someone from on top of them.

'Looks like Sabertooth has adopted Fairy Tail's partying habits,' she thought.

"Hey!" she screamed at the guild waking up Rogue, who was sleeping next to Yukino, who also woke up at the blonde's yelling.

"Next time you all decide to turn party like Fairy Tail, make sure your master doesn't get kidnapped by a blood demon." Taurus the proceed to throw Sting at Orga and Rufus who were on top of a table, which broke as soon as Stings deadweight hit it.

"Thank you, Lucy. We are sorry for whatever this idiot did to inconvenience you," said Rogue.

Sting had just woken up from the most bizarre dream due to all the yelling going, just in time to hear Rogue call him an idiot.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"You got kidnapped by a blood demon while drunk and Lucy had to save you," Yukino scolded, "You should at least thank her!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks Blon-"

However when he turned the Celestial Spirit Mage was already gone.

* * *

Lucy didn't need the White Dragon Slayer's gratitude. She needed to get back to her before Erza murdered her for being late right before the games preliminary event.

'You had to go and be a decent human being. Oh well if Erza does kill me, I'll come back and haunt Sting!' she thought.

Lucy made it with a minute to spare before the starting bell rang.

"Lucy, your tardiness had me worried," The armored mage said.

"Yeah Luce, I was about to go look for you-"

The bell signaling the preliminary event rang and whatever Natsu was about to say was lost because this year they had the goal of being in first place from the beginning.

"Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

**AN: hey guys! I have posted this in honor of We Are Alive Day, started by one of my faves ErzaDLaw. I have been going through a rough time as of late and I couldn't bring myself to write anything. I saw Erza post about the We are alive day and honestly it kinda restored my faith in this website. I personally have been bullied over a pairing that isn't NaLu and even though it didn't contribute much to me not writing Fairy Tail fics, it was one of the factor that turned me off the site and writing. However, if this is a story you guys like I will try to continue it. I haven't had much faith in myself as a writer for a while but I'm hoping I can come back from this funk! I look forward to hearing from you guys and reading your stories! Much love.**


End file.
